


Ice Cream

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of the Rays
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Food, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: -Inspired by the Mikleo & Edna event in the game-Luke finds Mikleo preparing ice cream in the kitchen.  The two chat and come to understand each other a little more.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORELY DISAPPOINTED THAT THE OTHER NEXUS WEREN'T INCLUDED IN THE EVENT SO I'M TAKING CARE OF THAT.
> 
> Honestly, I think Mikleo and Luke would be such good friends.

Luke yawned, left hand covering his mouth while the right scratched his head.  It was far too early, but he had a dream and woke up.  It was a dream about Asch.  Asch.  It was strange and funny how Asch wasn’t here.  Luke had his presence burdening him for such a long time.  He absentmindedly wondered how Asch would have taken this situation.  Just before he cut his hair, when he was hyperresonating with Asch and seeing through his eyes, Luke was amazed by Asch.  He was so noble despite trying to hide it.  Truly he was the rightful son.  The redhead sighed standing up and walking out of his cabin.  He needed to stop thinking about those things.  If Jade saw him like this he’d torment him again.  Luke wondered how Jade was taking this, but didn’t feel the urge to ask.  Jade wouldn’t make things any clearer.  Luke had asked the other ‘Nexus’ as Ix and Mileena called them what they thought.

 

“I don’t really care.”  The man named Yuri said.  “I have to go back to my world eventually, but I trust my friends will take care of things there.  For now, I’ll just watch those two and help out whenever.”  Yuri seemed to be so carefree it made Luke a bit jealous.  The man never seemed to like talking about himself that much either.  Except when it came to fights.  Luke had sparred with him occasionally and the other man certainly had more battle experience.  However, he did always encourage him so Yuri wasn’t a bad guy.

 

“Hmm.  I don’t think it’s too strange.  I mean I’ve been to the moon on my world before so another world isn’t too strange.”  Luke was flabbergasted that this small girl had traveled into the sky beyond any machine he was vaguely aware about.  The technology in his world seemed to have only reached the same level of Tir Na Nog or so that he was aware.  “I just wish some of my friends were here…”

 

Friends.  Yeah, Luke missed his friends.  Sure there was Jade, but he wasn’t the type of friend he could confide in.  He missed Guy, Tear, and even Natalia.  They were at least nice to him and would help soothe his anxiety.  However they weren’t here and he needed to quit being a child and so reliant on them.  Despite his mental insistence that he wasn’t a child any longer  Luke found himself walking to the ship’s kitchen.  No doubt that the cooks would be asleep, but he could maybe find something to snack on.  As he approached he heard the sounds of metal being hit together and a soft low humming.  He carefully looked around the corner into the kitchen and saw someone with blue clothes and white hair making something.  If he remembered from the quick introductions Ix and Mileena gave this guy was Mikleo, a seraphim or something or other, the same with the Edna girl that kept to herself.  

 

Luke thought about just sneaking into the fridge and grabbing something, but he didn’t want the guy to find him and get spooked.  “Good evening.”  Luke greeted stepping into the kitchen.  He saw the guy jump and heard the gasp.  Luke was rather surprised that Mikleo had kept himself from fumbling.  “Sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you…”  Luke scratched the back of his head and glance away.  When he looked back he saw purple eyes wide in a strange reaction.  He frowned a bit,  “Something wrong?”

 

Mikleo cleared his throat seeming to calm himself down.  “No, no.  I just… am not used to humans too much.  I apologize.”

 

Luke made a dismissive sound not feeling like he deserved to be apologized to.  “What are you making?”

 

“Ice cream.”

 

“Without any machinery?”

 

Mikleo nodded, “Yes.  I’m a water Seraphim.  We can control water fairly well and by using various Seraphic artes we can freeze and preserve food.”  Mikleo paused, “Machines do it in your world?”

 

“Yeah,”  Luke nodded.  “Guy knows the specifics since he’s a fontech buff, but we use fontech for almost everything.  Although flying is still something we struggle with without the use of devices from the Dawn Age.”  Luke paused then realized something.  “Ah, sorry,  it probably sounds like I’m spouting nonsense.”

 

Mikleo shook his head.  “Not at all.  It’s very interesting.  Besides I think everyone is in the same boat coming from different worlds in different stages of technological advancement.  It’s fun to learn about other worlds and their history.  At least to Sorey and I.”  Oh yeah, Sorey was that brown haired guy.  He seemed pretty fun, but recently Ix and Mileena had been taking him out for quests.  “What other technology does your world have?”

 

Luke smiled, feeling a bit more at ease.  “I’m no expert or anything, but I’ll try my best.”  Luke explained various fontech that he knew about from Guy’s fanboying obsession.  He tried to explain the Albiore and the difference between the technology from his time and the Dawn Age of his world.  Of course he also had to explain fonons and the like.  “And then there’s fomicry, which Jade created, the guy in glasses that has that high and mighty attitude.”  Luke was going to continue, but stopped mid breath.  “Fomicry is considered taboo though…”

 

“For the creator of the technology to still be alive while it’s forbidden must be dangerous.”  

 

“I… suppose it is for living creatures…  Ah, but Jade is a good guy.  He’s done so questionable things in the past, but… well I suppose I’m no different.”  He didn’t want Mikleo to get the wrong impression about his friend.

 

Mikleo didn’t say anything concerning Luke, but he was curious.  “I know it’s forbidden, but I am curious as to why.”  

 

Luke hesitated the subject being very sensitive for him.  “Fomicry, replicates things, living things included.  However, it’s unstable for the living and was deemed unethical.”  Jade's voice pierced the silence.  

 

“Jade!”

 

“You’re up early this morning, Luke.  I don’t suppose you’re having nightmares again.”  He grinned.

 

Luke huffed knowing Jade was teasing him.  “I’m not!”

 

“But it is honestly surprising to hear you talk about fomicry.”

 

Luke bit his lower lip.  “No, it’s not since I’m related to it.”

 

Jade sighed.  “Honestly I wonder if you’ve matured at all.  Here you are again showing this shameful attitude.  I wonder would Asch would do.”  He turned and left.  Luke scowled in irritation.

 

Mikleo looked over at him cautiously.  “You consider him a friend?”  The disbelief was evident in his voice.

 

Luke sighed harshly.  “It may not seem like it, but that was him showing his concern about me.  You see… I…”  He hesitated again.

 

“Luke?”  The redhead turned his attention to the other.  Mikleo was giving him a gentle smile.  “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.  I’m elated that you’ve told me so much about your world already.  It seems like a really interesting place.  I’d love to visit it as well as meet your other friends.”  Mikleo shifted to put some of the ice cream he had made into bowls.  “This may be my poor attempt at advice, but I’ve learned this from Sorey while being here.  We’re all different from ourselves in our original world.  We have our own experiences and thoughts.  While we may be the same person at the core as soon as we were exoflected here we became different people.  You don’t have to be so worried about the future right now.  When the time comes we’ll all use our intellect and decide what will happen.  For now you just continue moving on at the pace you desire.  Don’t be so burdened with the past and trust the people around you.”  He then offered up the bowl.  

 

Luke took the bowl.  He was unsure about the advise.  It made sense, but he wasn’t sure he could change his way of thinking so easily.  He had done horrible stuff before and he could never make it up, no matter how hard he tried.  However, he was still trying even in this world.  Luke shoved a spoonful of the frozen cream into his mouth.  His eyes immediately widened at the taste.  “Woah!  This is seriously good, Mikleo.”  He managed before shoving another spoonful in.  “Delicious.  Best ice cream.”

 

Mikleo smiled.  “I’m glad.  I hope everyone else enjoys it tomorrow.  I felt bad that we Seraphim only held a party for Ix and Mileena so I’m making this treat for all the other nexus.”

 

“Well, you have a viscount’s overwhelming approval.”  Luke smiled back.

 

* * *

 

“Please enjoy.”  Mikleo said after a short speech to the other nexus.

 

“Yes!  Delicious ice cream again!”  Luke cheered, his mood significantly better than how it was in the early morning.

 

Amethyst eyes watched the others try his ice cream.  Sophie jogged up to him.  “This is delicious.  Not as delicious as royal crablettes, but close.  Do you think you could make royal crabletts?”

 

“I think those might be out of my specialty, but anytime you want some of this I’ll be happy to make some for you.”

 

Yuri didn’t say anything, but Mikleo’s watchful eyes was certain he saw the man eat at the very least three bowlfuls.  He’d make a note that it was possible that Yuri had a sweet tooth.  Perhaps maybe he could teach him how to properly bake as a human would.

 

“Delectable.  Not too sweet for an old man like me.”  Jade commented quickly earning some banter from Yuri about Jade not being that old.  The other’s followed suit, even Luke was taking this seemingly rare chance to tease Jade.  Mikleo smiled happy that this small little party could make an impact on humans.  He was slightly more startled when the banter then turned to him, but he was happy that they treated him as the same, much like Sorey.  He wanted to make friends with these people. He was sure, that in time, he would accomplish that even if it was though ice cream.


End file.
